


Dreams Do Come True

by littledevilskye



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Aikuros teacher aid you slowly develop a crush over the year. You begin dating which eventually leads to desk sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

You had been working as Aikuro’s aid for about a year now. When you first started working with him you thought he was a little strange. The more time you spent with him the more you began to understand just how unique he was. Your first impression of him wasn’t quite right, as he tends to be a completely different person outside of class. You were shocked the first time he decided to remove his clothes after class, but then it began to be a normal thing that you expected every day. You never really questioned why he did it at first, thinking it would be too embarrassing to bring it up.

Eventually curiosity did get the better of you and you asked not really expecting a real answer. He simply answered your question with, “Because clothes are evil.” Which you didn’t really understand, so you just shrugged it off and assumed he just didn’t like clothes. This in all honesty was perfectly okay with you. The longer you spent with him the more attractive you began to find him, and the lack of clothes left little to the imagination.

You found that the more time you spent with him and the more conversations you shared, the more your heart would flutter. At first you believed you had purely been sexually attracted with no romantic interest. That slowly morphed into something more, moving from sexual attraction to a small crush that began building each day. Over the last year you had fallen deep into a pit that you lovingly called Aikuro hell. Just the sound of your name coming from his silky voice would give you shivers. Sometimes you would catch yourself just watching his lips move without really paying attention to what he was saying.

One day after class, he was talking to you when this happened. You zoned out while watching his lips, not really hearing anything he said nor realizing you were thinking out loud. It wasn’t until he called your name that you blinked and uttered a ‘huh?’ in response.

He looked at you in amusement, “What exactly looks, ‘soft and kissable’?” You could feel your face heating up in embarrassment realizing your mistake. You really shouldn’t daydream about him while in the same room.

“I… um…” you mumbled while trying to think of a way to talk yourself out of this situation. Your mind was blank, unable to come up with any excuses that sounded remotely believable. So, without really thinking you mumbled out the truth, a bad habit when under pressure. “You are.”

“Oh? So you were thinking about how kissable I am instead of listening huh.” He stated in a very teasing voice. “If you'd like, I can show you just how kissable my lips are.”

You could feel the heat build in your cheeks while your heart went into overtime. You couldn’t believe he had just said that. Was he actually serious? Was it really okay for you to kiss him?

“I don’t mind. After all, I have liked you for a while now, which you would have known if you had been listening to anything I had just said.” Again, his voice sounded very teasing. “While you were busy thinking about kissing me I was asking if you would like to go out somewhere after we finished up here today.”

“A-are you serious?” You couldn’t believe this was happening. Was he being serious or just teasing you? You hoped he was being serious.

“Of course I am. Even though it’s fun to tease you and embarrass you, I really did mean it. You really can kiss me if that’s what you want to do. I also really do want to take you out on a date too.”

You could feel your heart beating even faster at this. You couldn’t believe what he had just said. You honestly never really thought that he’d want to go on a date with you. While trying to process everything you had just learned, you forgot that he was waiting for your answer. After a couple minutes you realized you still hadn’t answered him and quickly gave him your reply.

“Of course! I’d love to go out after we finish!” Your whole body was bouncing in anticipation and excitement. At some point in your excitement you jumped up from your seat and pecked his lips before quickly returning to finish all of your work.

This all happened a year ago. This is how you became a couple with Aikuro, and sometimes you still can’t believe it.

Within the last year of dating you both had learned quite a bit more about each other, especially what the other enjoyed. Lately things had been getting a bit more adventurous in your relationship, mostly in the sexual aspect.

School had been out for a couple hours now and most of the work was tended too. Anything important had been finished and put away properly. You knew everyone else had already gone home at this time. You knew the door had already been locked; Aikuro always locked it so he wouldn’t be bothered while working.

You had come to learn that the smallest things could turn Aikuro on if done properly. You have also realized that for someone who spends his time practically naked for a majority of the day he has very sensitive nipples. Just a light brushing will send shivers through his body straight to his cock.

It was this knowledge mixed with a group of daring fantasies that had you standing behind him. You wrapped your arms loosely around both him and the chair with your chin resting on his shoulder as you ‘accidentally’ brushed your thumbs against his nipples.

You could feel the small gasp he let out as his whole body quivered in pleasure. You bit your lip while looking down and unbuttoning his shirt before brushing them again. You could tell he was getting hard already by the tent forming in his pants. You gave another experimental brush feeling him shiver against you even more. At this point his head was leaning back against your shoulder while he let out soft gasps with each brush of his nipples.

You lean down and begin licking and sucking on his neck, leaving a couple of small marks scattered around. The small gasps and moans he continues to let out only adding to the fuel. Within seconds you move in front of him and connect your lips with his, tangling your fingers into his messy hair. He groans against your lips while kissing back and pulling you onto his lap.

After a couple minutes of kissing you slowly pull back, tugging on his bottom lip in the process. His eyes are glazed over with lust, making you shiver in anticipation at what will come. You watch as his tongue runs over his lips slowly and can’t help but let out another shiver. Seconds later he has you bent over the desk with your pants and underwear shoved down to your knees.

You bit your lip again as you hear the zipper of his pants followed by the shifting sound of clothing. A couple seconds later and he’s pressed against you, leaning over and purring into your ear.

“How naughty.” You can feel your face flush in embarrassment at the lust filled tone in his voice. You can feel his cock slowly brushing and pulsing against your inner thigh. You’re positive he’s already dripping pre-cum at this point. He slowly rubs his cock against you before slowly sliding it in, filling you. You let out a moan of pleasure at the feeling while squeezing around him.

His whole body shakes as he shifts, trying to find the one spot that drives you up the wall. After a couple seconds he finally brushes against it. Your body arches as you let out a much louder moan, slightly bucking your hips back against him. Aikuro moans softly while slowly pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, making sure to hit that same spot.

He continues with the slow yet deep and hard thrusts as you claw at his desk, your toes curling into the carpet. You can feel him moaning against your neck, his breath catching with each thrust. It feels so damn good but you need more. You squeeze around him while begging for him to go faster.

“Nnn A-aikuro, f-faster please!” You arch as he thrusts into that spot again before standing up a bit straighter while holding onto your hips tightly. He slowly grinds before quickly thrusting his hips, moving at a fast pace but also hard and deep enough to hit your spot. You can tell there will probably be a couple bruises with how tight he’s holding your hips and how hard he’s thrusting into you, pushing you into the desk, but you just can’t bring yourself to care at the moment.

You’re lost in the pleasure of him filling you up and hitting inside you jut perfectly. You can tell you're getting louder and louder with each thrust, but you can’t hold it in. The feeling of him thrusting in and out while pulsing inside you is driving you insane. Your whole body is shaking and you’d probably fall if it wasn’t for the desk keeping you up.

The room is filled with moaning and panting as he continues his quick and hard thrusts, driving you both insane. You can feel yourself on the brink of cumming, it’s just within reach. when he suddenly slows down, stopping you from reaching your orgasm. You can’t help but whine in frustration while your body continues to shake in pleasure.

“N-not just y-yet.” He manages to pant out while thrusting slowly. You can feel his body shaking against yours as he forces his pace to remain slow and steady. He wants to cum just as much as you do but he loves dragging it out. You can feel him start to rub your hips while he thrusts and can’t help but shiver. As annoying as being denied is, you know in the end he’ll make it worth it. You squeeze around him at that thought, remembering the last time he did this.

He leans over pressing his body against yours and moans your name hotly next to your ear while slowly thrusting deeper and deeper. You’re both panting hard and you can’t help but let a couple whines and moans slip out.

“P-please.” You whine while shifting your hips. You need more than just the slow thrusts right now. You want him to make you scream so loud your throat goes raw. He growls lowly before holding your hips tightly and thrusting harder and faster than he had earlier, making you scream his name in pleasure with every few thrusts. Within seconds you can feel your orgasm rushing closer. You’re screaming and panting in pleasure, so much that you can barely breathe, and you begin to feel light headed and shaky as you feel it approach. Right as you feel like you’re about to pass out, it hits you full force. Your whole body tenses up as you scream his name at the top of your voice, causing it to crack. You can hear him moaning your name loudly somewhere behind you as you feel his hot sticky cum filling you.

In the back of your mind you realize you also heard another noise but couldn’t register what it was. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when your labored breathing finally calmed that you realized the noise you heard was the desk cracking down the center splitting in two, barely held together by the thin piece that had yet to split.

Aikuro slowly pulls out of you, allowing you to finally stand up a bit more, the movement causing the desk to fall apart at the split. You blush in embarrassment when you realize why exactly the desk broke. Aikuro wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder.

“Mmn~ I guess I’m going to have to buy another desk tonight huh.” He whispers teasingly, only further embarrassing you.


End file.
